happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheep Cheep
Cheep Cheeps are fish that made their first appearance in this fan series in the first Happy Tree Friends Adventures game. They are common recurring enemies throughout this fan series. They are found mostly in the water, but they can jump out of it. Most common Cheep Cheeps are red with a white patch on their stomach, a yellow (originally white) tail fin, a mohawk-like dorsal fin and wing-like fins. They also have pink lips. Cheep Cheeps have fins shaped like wings and may attack above the surface of the water by jumping out in an arc. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures In the first ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures game, Cheep Cheeps are found in watery areas, swimming back and forth in a zigzag pattern. They cannot be killed whatsoever. They are found in the first two worlds, particularly World 2 which contains many bodies of water, as well as the first stage in World 6. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Cheep Cheeps appear once again as aquatic enemies. They appear as common enemies in Stage 4: Underwater Road. These swim fast in a straight line and is capable of destroying TwinBee/WinBee by colliding with them. Outside of that stage, some can be seen either leaping out from water or pits, and some can be seen staying in one place underwater as static hazards. They can be shot for the first time in this game. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3, they retain the same characteristics as in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, minus the "shoot 'em up" variant. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 again features Cheep Cheeps. Cheep Cheeps hinder the heroes' progress by either leaping out of the water or pits, or forming schools of them underwater like a wall, much like in the previous two games. Once again, they can be destroyed by shooting them. ''Happy Tree Friends Origins In ''Happy Tree Friends Origins, Cheep Cheeps appear in Sunny Beach and Desert of Koopa. They retain the same appearance as in the first four Happy Tree Friends Adventures ''games. Only the static variant can be seen, which stays still underwater and can go down in one hit, though they cannot be stomped. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 There are two varieties of Cheep Cheeps in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5. The Super Mario World-styled Cheep Cheeps leap out from the bottom of the screen in an arc, while the ones as seen from the previous games swim lazily to the left, even through solid walls. Both varieties can be defeated by shooting them. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Cheep Cheeps, specifically the swimming ones, behave the same way as in the previous game. However, certain Cheep Cheeps can be found leaping vertically from bottomless pits to surprise the player. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Cheep Cheeps reappear in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy. They only appear in Sunny Beach and Underwater Road. In the former, they jump out vertically from water or pits. In the latter, they swim to the left. Once again, they can be defeated by shooting them. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Cheep Cheeps also reappear in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land. Like in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 and Game Boy, there are two behavior variants of Cheep Cheep, the leaping type and the swimming type. The leaping Cheep Cheeps behave just like they do in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 and Game Boy. The swimming Cheep Cheeps swim like in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 and 6'', but they will change direction if they bump into solid objects instead of swimming through them. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Cheep Cheeps reappear in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker as enemies, and can be placed above or underwater. The red ones function the same as the leaping Cheep Cheeps in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 through 6'' (except ''Origins, which has no leaping Cheep Cheeps). The green ones only swim lazily to the left and never stop, even through solid obstructions. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Cheep Cheeps appear in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. Cheep Cheeps can be encountered at the Bridge leading to Bowser's Castle, The River in Ontuigi, the Lake in Nova Forestia, and Water Cave. In battle, a Cheep Cheep will either perform a normal attack, lull one of its enemies to sleep, or curl up to increase its Defense temporarily. They have no magic skills, and they are weak against Thunder-based and Nature-based attacks. General information Powers and abilities Cheep Cheeps are capable of launching themselves outside water to perform surprise attacks. The ones found in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2's Underwater Road swim fast enough that having TwinBee/WinBee collide with them will destroy him/her. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, they are revealed to be capable of singing, which has a chance of putting their target to sleep. They can also somehow curl up to temporarily raise their Defense. Profiles and statistics ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Gallery Sprites cheepcheep5.png|Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5, ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land cheepcheep 5.png|''Happy Tree Friends Adventures, ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Happy Tree Friends Origins, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 cheepcheepgb.png|''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy'' cheepcheepsmaker.png|''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker'' Category:Enemies Category:Cheep Cheeps Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Enemies Category:Mario Characters